Shinobi in a School of Animals
by marshalanime
Summary: A gift from his mother gives Naruto a new world to explore. Years pass and he decided to see what a high school life is like. After enrolling at Seton Private Academy, a school for animals of all kinds, a run in with a small wolf girl brings a new sense of excitement into his daily life as they gather more and more friends for their pack/cooking club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Marshalanime here to bring you all a new story. Originally I was going to put off uploading this since I had just recently started another story but fuck it! I like the way this turned out so I figured I'd just upload it now!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen)**

Naruto Uzumaki was a young, lonely, boy. Try as he might he couldn't make friends with children his own age and the adults acted like he didn't exist. Staring out the window at the streets below Naruto watched the few people willing to go out on a rainy day like this, a melancholic look on his face as he pressed his forehead up against the cold glass.

"Naruto," the voice of one of his very few precious people spoke up from behind. Putting a smile on his face so he didn't worry the woman Naruto spun around to see his mother standing in the doorway on his room. Waving the boy over the red haired woman knelt down and held out an ornate box she'd been carrying. "I want to show you something that would always cheer me up when I was young" Kushina told the boy as she opened the rectangular box to reveal and equally ornate scroll sitting inside it.

Giving the woman a confused look the blond boy tried to say that he wasn't sad but Kushina just shook her head with a sad smile on her face. She knew how her little boy tried to be strong for her. Dropping the box she reached out and pulled the boy into her embrace. Naruto tried to squirm out of her hold but eventually his tears started to flow out and he ended up crying into her shoulder. "Even if just for a while, let's go somewhere they won't recognize us" the woman softly told the boy.

Years had passed and a teenage Naruto now wore a purple and white school uniform and filed in through the main entrance like all of the students around him. After receiving permission for an extended training mission Naruto decided to see what high school was like with his free time. However, despite being in a crowd of other students there wasn't another human in sight. In fact he was one of only two human students who went to Seton Private Academy, the rest of the student body was made up of different mammalian species ranging from the common house rat to the large African elephant.

Naruto wasn't really sure how this world cam to be how it was but he enjoyed it non-the-less. Looking around it was easy to tell the female students from the male students. It was more than just the uniforms that set them apart, the male students looked like animals that learned how to walk on their hind legs while the girls looked like human girls, but with animal ears and tails.

"Naruto!" a boisterous voice called out as it's owner's arm wrapped around the blond's neck. "Finally shown' ya face around school eh?" the spotted hyena said as she held the boy in a headlock with a big grin one her face. Unlike the other female students she chose to wear the male uniform while switching out the white pants for spotted pants that matched her short, messy hair, albeit much lighter in color than her hair.

"Hey Yena" Naruto greeted the girl with his own grin as his hands came up to grab the arm around his neck. The pair had met a few years back and at the time Yena was just starting middle school. The girl had run into him on her way home from school and after getting into a small argument they'd spent the next week meeting after school to do increasingly ridiculous 'Manly challenges' and at the end of it all they'd built up respect between one another. That is until Naruto said she was the manliest girl he'd ever met. Naruto wasn't aware of it at the time but Yena had genuinely believed she was a man and was taken aback when she had run off saying she was a man and that she hated him. Eventually the misunderstanding was cleared up, though even after that she more or less remained the same.

Looking around Yena's happy expression turned to one of confusion as she searched for something. "Where's Kurama? Thought he was comn' with ya" Yena asked the blond.

"That guy doesn't like showing his face. Even I know he's not going to want to be in the middle of a crowd like this" the distinct voice of Naruto's most resent friend reached their ears. Looking down the pair saw the brush-tailed wallaby standing in front of them, his thick bushy tail laying on the ground behind him and his dark eyes looking up at the pair.

"More or less" Naruto said as Yena let go of him. "He said he'd be here in time for first period" Naruto told them as he fixed the collar of his shirt. Naruto had met Oliver here about a month ago when the marsupial was moving in with some family he had in the country. His plan was to study here during high school and then move back to Australia.

"Aww, that sucks, and here I was looking forward to seen' the guy again only ta be kept waitn'" Yena comments with a dissatisfied expression as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"What can you expect from a guy like that" the groups final member said as she arrived on the scene, getting a happy expression from Naruto, an annoyed grimace from Yena, and a mostly indifferent look from Oliver as the trio turned to look at the lioness. Nari had the typical blond hair that most lioness' had though hers was kept at shoulder length with her bangs being swept to either side of her face with a few strands hanging loosely between her eyes. Her shirt had the top few buttons undone to show off her cleavage and her bag was held over her shoulder while her other hand rested on her hips.

"Don't ya have some hair to drool ova'!" Yena immediately shot out as the girl with a glare.

"Oh?" Nari sneered as the back of her hand came up over her mouth. "This coming from the girl who thought she was a boy? Forgive me if I'm not blown back" the lioness told the hyena.

"Why you! I'll throtal ya!" Yena roared as she rushed the lion, only to stop short when Naruto grabbed hold of the collar of her shirt.

"They really do fight every time they see each other" Oliver commented before he and Naruto shared a sigh as Yena continued to fume at Nari.

Later in the day after the first batch of classes had come and gone Lunch had finally arrived and Naruto was met with a dilemma. Standing at the front of the lunch line he was kicking himself for forgetting that this school wouldn't have a typical cafeteria as he was faced with a few options such as grass or insects. With everyone behind him complaining that he was holding up the line Naruto went with what he thought was the best option and left with a plate of raw meat.

Spotting an unused table off in the corner Naruto quickly made his way over to it. Taking a seat the blond was about to come up with a way to eat his food without gagging when he noticed he wasn't alone. Sitting on the other side of the table was a rather small girl with silver hair that had darker patched smoothly mixed in and wolf ears poking out of the top of her head. In her hands she held a nearly picked clean bone as she stared at the blond, surprised to see him sitting there.

Feeling threatened by the boy's sudden appearance the girl then hopped up onto the table, getting on all fours and growling at the blond. Giving the girl a weird look Naruto figured it would be best to just ignore her, it wasn't like there was another table for him to move too anyway. Seeing that the boy wasn't interested in her food the wold girl was relieved, but that didn't stop her from keeping a wary eye on him as she got back in her chair and went back to eating.

Sighing Naruto slid his plate over to her. "Here, I'm not hungry" Naruto told her and watched as her face lit up and drool started flowing out of her mouth. Seeing her shove her face into the slab of meat and messily dig into it brought a small smile ti his lips. 'At least on of us will be full' the blond thought as he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Fuuuu~ Alright then, understood!" the girl said as the sound of her getting onto the table again caught his ear. Opening his eyes Naruto saw the girl standing proudly with her arms folded over her chest and her fluffy tail quickly wagging back and forth behind her. "I'll take you into my pack!" the girl declared, much to Naruto's confusion.

"You want into my pack in exchange for that food right? Okay, you're in! But of course I'm the leader" she tells him, ignoring him in her excitement as he tries to explain that wasn't his intention. "I am the great wolf Lanka! The proud wolf leader!" Lanka introduced herself with a very bright expression. Seeing as he wasn't going to get a word in Naruto found himself sitting back with a smile as he watched her go.

Hopping of the table Lanka began o run on all fours calling back to the blond "I'll show you around my territory right away, so come on!". However, when she noticed he wasn't following her she ran right back. "Why aren't you coming? The leaders orders are absolute you know?" Lanka asked him as she energetically moved around his chair.

Stopping her movements by clasping a hand on top of her head Naruto told her, "It's nice to hear that you want me to be in your pack, but I never said I was going to join".

It seemed like Lanka was going to make a retort but both hers and Naruto's attention was drawn by a new voice calling out to the blond. The person who did was Hitomi, the only human student at this school aside from Naruto. She was a rather cute girl, long black hair, nice figure, expressive eyes among other things. "Can I sit here?" the girl asked as she pulled out a chair.

"Sure, I don't mind if yo-" Naruto was telling her when Lanka butted in with a much different reaction.

"If you want to steal my male you'll have to fight for him, human female!" Lanka growled out as she put herself between Hitomi and Naruto.

"Um, well then," Hitomi began as she slowly backed up as Naruto desperately tried to both tell Lanka off for acting like this and convincing Hitomi to stay. "I guess I should be goi-Huh?" the girl was saying when she backed up into someone.

"Hey, human girl" Nari began as she placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder as the girl tilted her head back to see the lioness staring down at her. "Either sit down or don't, but don't waste our time doing so" the lion told her.

After a few failed stutters Hitomi quickly apologized before taking off. As Naruto was sighing into the palm of his hand the sound of a tray dropping onto the table rang in his ears. "Did ya have ta' scare tha' girl?" Yena asked the lioness as her elbow cam to rest on the table with her cheek in the palm of her head.

"Survival of the fittest" Nari said as she put her tray on the table, her seat being on the other side of Naruto and Lanka. Looking past the blond at the hyena she continued "If she doesn't have the gusto to sit with us then why should I care if she gets scarred".

As the two of them devolved into a glaring contest Lanka was frantically looking between the pair. On one hand there were even more females to chace off now, while on the other she was confused as to why a lion and a hyena came over to sit with a human and a wolf. As for Naruto, he was beginning to wonder if high school was going to be more effort than he anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I've returned with the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen)**

Classes had come and gone and the sun had set on Naruto's first day as a high school student. Since Seton Private Academy was a boarding school all of the students lived in the campus dormitories. Most of the blond's afternoon had been taken up unpacking and sorting out his new room and now he laid in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling in thought. Closing his eyes he once more thought about what happened earlier.

"Don' ya have some fat lion ta suck up to?" Yena loudly asked Nari as she took a bite out of her food, propping her arm up on the back of the chair at the two glared at one another.

"What about you? There's a cackle around here some where. You should just tuck your tail between your legs and scamper off so we can eat in peace" Nari responded, her claws digging into the table.

"Oi!" Oliver's voice interjected as he tossed his tray onto the table opposite everyone else before hopping into his chair. "If you're talking about peace then you're both disrupting it, so close yer traps" the wallaby told them, getting their glares directed at him as a result and in the middle of all of this was Naruto.

Resting a hand on his forehead the blond sighed deeply, how must their jumbled mess of friends look to someone? Hearing another thud on the table had Naruto looking to his side to see Lanka standing on said table, again. "Okay, I've decided, you're all welcome in my pack!" he silver haired wolf loudly proclaimed as she stood before the group with her arms folded over her chest and with a confident expression.

For a long few moments the group just stared at the girl with Naruto being the only one unsurprised by her actions as a small smile broke across his lips. As for the others? "Join your pack?" Nari questioned with an increasingly incredulous expression. "We don't even know who you are!" the lioness told the girl.

"Not interested" Yena said as she folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

"We don't need a pack and I don't need my lunch break eaten up by you" Oliver told her before grabbing a handful of leafs and shoving them into his mouth.

With each comment Lanka's confidence faltered and she grew more and more flustered before finally, "Fine, Be that way! Even if you say you want to join my pack later I'm not going to let you!". After making that declaration the girl ran off on all fours and Naruto hadn't seen her since.

Letting out another sigh the blond rolled over onto his side. He'll have to find her tomorrow and apologize. Exactly what he was apologizing for was still a mystery to him but he felt like one was needed regardless.

Just as he was starting to drift off a loud noise from outside woke him right back up. Jumping out of bed Naruto rushed over to his window to see what was happening, what he saw made his jaw drop. Down below was Lanka standing up to a trio of grizzly bears and a rabbit girl curled up against an old shed.

"Outta the way, small fry" one of the grizzlies tells Lanka as they tower over the small girl.

"We're playin' with tht lil' bunny over there" another of the bears roars at her.

"Sh-Shut up! You're the ones that need to cut it out, just head back to your den already!" Lanka tells them off, refusing to back down and receiving a roar of laughter from the trio in response. "What's so funny!?" the girl demanded and only received further taunting as a result.

Growing tired of the small wolf the leader of the grizzly trio reached past her and grabbed the bunny girl before yanking her up off her feet. "Gumamama! What a delicious lookin' bunny girl!" the leader laughed out as he and the others began running their paws over the girl's body, ignoring Lanka's order to stop.

"You sure are persistent huh shrimp! The hell is with you!?" one of the bears asked, growing annoyed with the wolf.

"They're my packmate! A packmate I finally found after searching for so long! There's no way I could abandon them!" Lanka shouted as she clung to the bear's side in a desperate attempt to free the bunny girl.

There was a brief pause as the bears let what they'd heard sink in, after which they opened their mouths wide to laugh at such a ridiculous notion. However, as they were just beginning to laugh at Lanka, Naruto dropped down of the boss's head, closing the bear's maw and making him drop the bunny girl before Naruto jumping off his head and landed next to Lanka and the frightened bunny.

Standing up straight Naruto turned his head to look at the tearful girl who'd been dropped on her rump. "Are you okay?" the blond asked before she wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying into his pantleg. Not exactly the sort of response he was expecting, but at least she didn't look hurt. Looking over to Lanka, "And what about you, did you get hurt?".

"Y-You're the human from lunch, but why?" the silver haired wolfs said, her expression displaying her lack of believe at seeing him come to their rescue. He wasn't apaert of her pack, so why was he helping her?

"Why? Because you needed help" Naruto told her like it should be obvious, a big smile on his face which seemed to spred as Lanka's face was soon split by a big grin of her own.

"Bwastarhd! Yhou made meh bihte meh tongue!" the big boss of the trio bellowed as he lashed out at the blond only for him and the others to be left stunned when his hit nothing but thin air. "Wh-What!? Where'd heh go!?" the angry grizzle muttered as he frantically looked around for the teen. As his annoyance was reaching a new peek his attention was sent upward after he heard the blond talking.

"Sorry, but I'll have to leave you here for a moment" Naruto apologized as he put the bunny girl down on the shed's roof, frazzled and blushing from being moved so quickly as well as being held in a bridle carry. With her out of the way Naruto turned his attention back to the school delinquents who were already telling him to come down and fight. Well they asked for it.

Jumping off the shed Naruto cut the big guy off mid-sentence with a hard kick to his jaw, sending the bear to the ground. As soon as his feet touched dirt he was spinning to face one of the guy's underlings before slamming a knee into his gut and following up with an uppercut. Seeing both of his friends taken care off so easily the third grizzly was trembling on the spot as the blond turned to face him. As Naruto brought his arms up for a fighting stance the bear broke and quickly grabbed hold of his friend's arms before running off with them, a string of incoherent apologies trailing behind him as he ran off.

Dropping his hands back down to his sides Naruto let out a sigh of relief that no one got hurt. Though if he was being honest he was also a bit disappointment, a fight like that wouldn't even serve as a warm up for him. His attention was quickly diverted from them to a silver ball bouncing around his legs. "That was amazing! I didn't even know humans could be that strong!" Lanka said among other things as she happily bounced around the blond, her tail wagging in joy.

"Hehe, really?" Naruto asked with a sheepish grin as he soaked in the praise. Even if the fight was lame, this flt pretty good. As this went on an old thought crossed his mind. "You know, thi reminds me of something that happened when I was young" the blond said as he and Lanka locked eyes with one another. "I saw a bunch of bears picking on a girl back then as well, though I kind of got my ass handed to me that time" the blond said with a small chuckle.

"Wait, you did? Lanka asked, her body calming down as realization overtook her. "Then that would mean you're the one wh-" Lanka was saying when the bunny nervously asked for help getting back down, getting a brief moment of panic from Naruto as he remembered she was there. Watching the blond rush over to help the girl Lanka let a warm smile claim her lips.

The next day

"What happened to the rabbit that was with us yesterday?" Naruto asked Lanka as he sat down at the same table as her. Her surprise at seeing him there again was quickly overtaken by a sense of melancholy at his question.

Lanka's ear dropped and she turned her head to the side before saying "I let her go back to her original heard".

"Ah, I see, you took her with you when she didn't want to go" Naruto commented. He could understand where Lanka was coming from, it wasn't easy being alone, but that doesn't mean she can just drag people into her plans. "Hey," Naruto began as he leaned in ever so slightly. "Is the option to join your pack still there?" the blond asked, smiling as he saw Lanka's mood turn right around.

With a surprised gasp the silver haired girl jerked her head around to stare at the blond, drool pooling out of her mouth in her excitement. Making an attempt to tamper her reaction the girl turned her head to the side as she said "I guess I can let you join". Though despite her moderately controlled voice and reduced drool she still had an excited blush covering her cheeks and her tail was still waving happily behind her.

"So, what's your name?" Lanka asked the boy.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki" the blond told her, giving her an odd look as she climbed up onto the table. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked as she looked him in the eyes while standing on her hands and knees.

"Well you want to join my pack right?" Lanka asked. "So I have to welcome you, Naruto!" the silver furred wolf told him before reaching out to cup his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him. In his shock Naruto fell backward, resulting in his back landing on the floor as Lanka straddled his chest and licked his face.

For dogs and wolfs the act of licking an others face is a form of communication. Some of the times this action can be seen include welcoming a new member of te pack, and also when dealing with the highest ranking male. It can represent the utmost affection, as well as submission among other things. It's also a male and female wolf that become a pair will spend their whole lives together.

After thoroughly coating Naruto's face in saliva Lanka sat up on his chest, the index and middle fingers of her right hand pressed up to her lips as she. "But! I'm the leader" Lanka told the blond as Naruto resisted the urge to immediately wipe his face clean. Just this once, he'll let her have her moment.


End file.
